Boy's Creed
by Sol-angelii
Summary: Desmond would finally be away from his parents, live with his cousin Altaïr. Desmond will soon find out that there are more problems than just school-gang rivalry in his new home.  An Assassin's Creed AU fiction
1. Chapter 1

"Remind me again why I am doing this?"

"Because, Mom, now you at least know that I reached my destination."

"Why can't you stay with you cousin Ezio, Desmond?"

"I thought you said Ezio was even worse then cousin Altaïr, Mom." Desmond rolled his eyes as he watched the landscape that flew by outside of the buzzing city.

"Yes, but I called his mother, your Aunt Maria, and she said Federico is staying with him. That changes everything. It's much better to have him looking after you," she explained.

"Federico is only one and a half years older than Altaïr," Desmond huffed.

"But Altaïr has been a source of trouble ever since his parents died."

Desmond rolled his eyes. His mother never liking took much liking to either Altaïr nor Ezio's family. Actually, Desmond couldn't figure out how his father and mother had ended up together... well, Desmond's father wasn't quite like his three brothers. Probably only because he had a different mother than his three siblings.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with Ezio and Federico?" his mother almost pleaded.

"I've already settled it with Altaïr, Mom!" He was getting severely annoyed with her.

"I don't understand why you don't want to attend a school that is closer to home."

"Well, that's the problem: it's too close to home!" Desmond hissed, refusing to look at his mother. Even if Altaïr wasn't the nicest of his relatives, living with him would be like being able to breathe again after nearly drowning!

"I've been checking out the student list on that school you're going to attend."

"Mother!" Desmond growled. Why did she have to do that?

"Let me finish, Desmond. Not only are Ezio and Altaïr attending the school, but also that De Sable boy and those dreadful Al-Sayr siblings, as well!"

Desmond bit back a venomous reply. His mother didn't like Robert De Sable because he was often mentioned whenever Altaïr was in trouble. She didn't like the Al-Sayrs because they are Altaïr's closets friends...or, at least they were. Desmond didn't know anymore. He hadn't seen the oldest Al-Sayr, he believed his name was Malik, since the funeral of Altaïr's parents, two years ago. He thought he'd seen the younger as well, but he wasn't sure. He'd only talked to Malik a few times.

"Won't you please reconsider-" his mother began, but Desmond swiftly cut her off.

"We're here," he announced as he got out of the car, barely giving the woman time to bring it to a stop.

Desmond got out his backpack, his duffle and suitcase from the back, not allowing for his mother to help or start "chatting" again. He looked up from his baggage at the same moment that Altaïr opened the door and stepped into the evening air. Desmond almost smirked when he noticed his relative hadn't changed at all. He was still wearing those white, loose hoodies.

"Hello, Desmond," he greeted when said man walked over with his bags. He nodded in return.

"Now, please look after Desmond," his mother urged.

"I'm not five, mom," Desmond sighed in annoyance. Altaïr moved so Desmond could pass him, then nodded to his mother before following his guest inside.

Desmond stood in the hallway, a little uncertain for what to do next. Altaïr helped him out. "Your room is down the hall and to the left," he instructed.

"Okay, thanks," Desmond mumbled.

"Oh, and I haven't cleaned it, by the way. I was going to, but my lazy side wagered against it."

He could almost hear the smirk in his voice. Altaïr hadn't changed a bit. He gritted his teeth, but forced a smile. "That's okay...if you can bring me a rag and some soapy water, I can clean it right away."

Desmond sighed and got up from his crouched position on the floor. The room was finally clean and smelled of soap. Minutes before, Altaïr had declared that he was ordering take out, and that was fine with Desmond since he wasn't a picky eater. Then it suddenly struck him, like lightning from the clear sky. He was free! No parents to hover over his shoulders at every movement and word. He felt the excited shivers run up his spine. Finally! It was almost pathetic to admit that a nineteen-year-old, soon to be twenty, was still controlled by his parents. He had planned to run away if he couldn't convince them to let him attend the school there.

Funny thing really... the school had literally sent him an invitation to join. Schools didn't do that normally, right? How would he know? He'd been home schooled for most of his life and he hated every minute of it. Hated every minute of sitting in the living room with his mom and the text book.

After he unpacked most of his stuff, he began walking towards the kitchen, knowing that he'd heard the doorbell ring not too long before. When he found no one in the kitchen, he went in the direction he believed was the living room. He was about to ask about the take out when he froze and stared. He'd found the living room and Altaïr... and a girl that was using his lap as a seat. They were literally eating the other's faces.

Desmond shivered, but not because it was hot or anything. He shivered because of the expression on the girl's face. Even if her eyes were closed, she had that overly possessive aura around her that reminded Desmond all too much of his parents. It didn't take long before the girl's scent reached Desmond, successfully making Desmond want to run and avoid it. He may have been home schooled, but he knew girls weren't supposed to shower in perfume!

The girl opened her eyes and stared at him, not removing her lips from Altaïr's. Desmond twitched. It was almost like she was threatening him with her eyes, daring him to even dare touch her man.

Desmond coughed, desperately seeking attention from Altaïr, desperately wanting the woman's eyes off of him! Altaïr broke the kiss and turned his head to Desmond with a bored look on his face.

"Who's he?" the young woman asked in a British accent.

"He's just my younger cousin. He's staying with me while he goes to school," Altaïr explained.

"Oh, the new guy that's coming even though the semester already started?"

"Yeah..."

"Care for an introduction?" Desmond asked sarcastically, feeling safe once more as the woman's eyes were off him.

"Whatever. Maria, this is Desmond. Desmond, my girlfriend, Maria." Maria's sugar sweet smile made Desmond wince inside.

First impression: he didn't like her...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N the story should be ok now, no repeating sequences and the likes, sorry about that! I have no idea what happened.**

Desmond blinked a few times before his vision became normal. He gazed up at the ceiling and listened to the silence, lying still upon his bed because he knew it was too early to get up. It didn't take too long before he heard noises from the bathroom however. He got up and dressed, using as much time as possible before he went over to the bathroom which once again was free to use.

Altaïr was eating a bowl of corn flakes when Desmond entered the kitchen. He sat down and poured some cereal into the empty bowl in front of him. They ate in silence, Desmond feeling more nervous for every new heartbeat.

"Listen…" Desmond nearly jumped when his cousin spoke, then he cursed inwardly for acting like such a girl. "I'm not going to let you follow me like a lost puppy. You're on your own, understand?"

Asshole, Desmond cursed to himself. "Sure…" Desmond mumbled and stared down at the remains of his breakfast. Oh this was going to be so great…

"Oh, by the way, you'll have to go to the headmaster first."

Desmond nodded, he knew this already. Perhaps it was possible that Altaïr was trying to help a little bit, rather than not at all. "How long did she stay?" he asked, and Altaïr just blinked at him. "Your girlfriend..."

"She left not too long after we finished eating."

"Eating huh?" Desmond had gone to bed, deciding to skip last night's dinner.

"What do you-" Then Altaïr gaped. Desmond got up while chuckling, putting his bowl in the sink. "You perv…!" He heard Altaïr holler after him as he went to gather his school stuff.

Desmond sighed as he walked out from the headmaster's office. That had to be one of the creepiest headmasters he'd ever seen… Rodrigo Borgia. To top it all off, he didn't really like the guy, either. He kept his eyes on the floor as he went over what the headmaster had told him. So when he bumped into someone he gasped and began a long string of apologies.

"Desmond?"

Desmond halted and looked up, staring directly into a pair of dark brown eyes. "Malik…?"

Malik smiled at him. "So you remember my name. I guess I should be flattered."

Desmond smiled. He'd always liked Malik's sarcastic and ironic remarks. Unlike his cousin who took them very personal at times. "Now that I think about it, your insufferable cousin mentioned something about you joining this school."

"So you guys are still friends?"

Malik made a grimace. "I guess…"

"Wait let me guess, Maria?"

"Oh you've met her! I'm sure you were just as charmed by her…aura as I was, no?" Desmond chuckled. "So how bout I give you a tour around the place?"

"You have time for that?" Desmond was sure he looked rather desperate at that point.

"Sure," Malik shrugged.

"Well then I'd gladly accept a tour."

"More like desperately accept," Malik snorted. Desmond blushed slightly.

Desmond followed Malik outside to the school park were most of the students spent their free hours and breaks. Malik had already showed him a large majority of the inside of the school, and he had moved on to pointing out some of the students to Desmond.

"See that bald guy?"

"Yeah…?"

"That's Robert De Sable. He's the other top dog around here."

"Other?"

"Robert and Altaïr are both 'top dogs', but of different sides. Somehow the school has split into two different sides that always compete against each other. It's up to you to choose which side, but seeing how you live with Altaïr…" Malik drew out the hidden warning and Desmond nodded; he got the picture.

"That guy who sits next to him is Sibrand and he's literally Robert's right hand man. He's a bit paranoid though. You ought to avoid him if you don't want to end up in trouble."

"Consider it noted," Desmond replied dryly.

"That guy, who just laughed at, most likely a bad joke, is Talal and he more or less worships the ground Robert stands on."

"What's with the bow?"

"He's lead member in the archery club."

"Keep away from him too then?"

"You catch up fast! That fatso is also in Robert's gang. Majd Addin may look like a food wreck, but you could say he has political power here. He's one of the tops in the student council, after all."

"I don't like him."

"Of course there are much more people in Robert's gang, but it looks like they have class or something…or maybe they're beating up a kid somewhere."

Both of them froze as Maria appeared, walking passed Robert's gang with her nose held high. Desmond didn't know what to expect. Something along the lines of Talal forcing her into the ground or something, but they just drew back from her. Robert scowled at her back as she continued to walk towards the school building.

"No remarks?" Desmond asked a bit surprised. If Maria was on Altair's side, they should have done SOMETHING.

"Maria used to be one of them." Malik's voice dropped a few octaves.

"Used to…?"

"She was Robert's girlfriend, but then Altaïr snatched her away from him. Now she thinks she's ALL that because she's been with both top dogs…" Malik gritted his teeth.

"Oh hurray…" Desmond rolled his eyes.

"Let's go to the cantina before they spot us…"

"Where have you been brother?" Desmond recognized the younger Al-Sayr at once. He looked quite a lot like his brother, if you looked away from the fact that Kadar had blue eyes.

"I was showing Desmond around," Malik explained.

"Altair's cousin?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you Kadar, was it?" Kadar shook his outreached hand.

"Yup, want to sit with us?"

"Yeah sure, Thanks." He smiled and sat down next to Malik, a little awkward since he didn't know the rest of the people there.

"Now, that's Lucy and Rebecca. Our lovely laptop girls." Malik nodded towards the two girls with a laptop in front of them, discussing about something that sounded like science fiction to his ears.

"That lovely young man over there is Shaun, our beloved nerd," Malik announced as he pointed at the skinny man with spiked ginger hair.

"I prefer intellect if you please," Shaun replied dryly before moving his gaze back to his book about Italian history.

"Ignore him, I always do," Kadar chuckled cheerfully.

"Desmond, so fun to see you again, Cousin!"

Desmond looked over his shoulder.

"Ezio!" He smiled. Apparently his cousin was still a playboy, judging from the adoring looks he got from the girls around in the room.

Ezio sat down next to him and clapped him on his shoulder, wondering how things were going. Desmond replied and soon the two of them were conversing lightly. Suddenly the air grew tense in the cantina as a new couple entered. Desmond didn't even need to look, but did so anyways.

Maria was more or less clinging to his cousin, throwing triumphant glares at as many girls as possible; Altaïr was more or less expressionless. Malik tensed up next to Desmond as it looked like the two were making their way over to their table, but Maria tugged Altaïr over to one of the smaller tables in one of the corners instead, allowing Malik to relax slightly.

"You okay?" Desmond touched Malik's shoulder softly.

"Yeah…I'm fine," Malik mumbled before he looked away.


	3. Chapter 3

"Then down that hallway, right?"

"Well, if you want to draw girls… then, yes." Ezio smirked and Desmond slapped him in the back of his head.

"Well show me where the stupid art room is then, you pervert!" Ezio laughed and continued to lead Desmond to the art room since they both had art in the next hour.

As they drew closer to the room, Desmond swore he could hear a flute playing. Ezio smiled suddenly as he reached out for the door handle and pulled. The music flew out of the room to meet them like a warm breeze.

Desmond blinked. The room was big with tables spread out around the room and random open spaces to work in. A CD player was placed on a small table and the music danced out from it.

"Listening to Bach again, Leonardo?" Ezio chuckled.  
>A head that had been hiding behind a canvas suddenly looked at them with a huge smile and friendly blue eyes. "...Ezio! It's so rare to see you early for class. Though not unpleasant, I must say."<p>

"Desmond, meet my dear friend Leonardo," Ezio introduced as he gestured with a hand over at him.  
>"Pleasure to meet you Desmond," Leonardo greeted with a smile.<br>"Likewise."

"If you would excuse me, I have to try and finish this before class." Leonardo's head vanished again behind the large canvas.  
>"Leonardo is quite an artist and, let us not forget, a genius." Desmond just glanced at Ezio, not replying.<br>"Um… who's our art teacher?" Desmond asked, becoming slightly uncomfortable when the music ended.  
>"Her name's Paola" Ezio grinned.<p>

"How's your day been so far Desmond?" Malik asked as he sat down next to Desmond on a bench outside.  
>"Well, art was interesting…" Malik snorted. "History was okay I guess…but the teacher - what's his name?"<br>"Al Mualim?"  
>"Yeah…He scares me a little…"<br>"He annoys or scares everyone a bit, besides Altaïr." Desmond just rolled his eyes. If Altaïr was a favorite of that guy… it certainly explained a few things.

"Oh and I absolutely loath science…!" Desmond shuddered, remembering Professor Warren Vidic.  
>"You're not alone" Malik chuckled.<br>"I'm impressed by the math teacher though…"  
>"Antonio?"<br>"Yeah, he actually managed to get math to sound a little interesting."  
>"And it wasn't before?"<br>"Hell no! Most boring subject on this earth!"  
>"Ah, you really are related to Ezio and Altaïr."<p>

Desmond ignored the last comment and continued. "And the religion teacher… well…"  
>"Ah yes, Teodora is an highly interesting individual…She also works as a school nurse."<br>"How can one be a nurse and teacher at the same time?"  
>"She has no classes when Mario, our P.E teacher, teaches. So she is like the P.E nurse." Desmond blushed slightly and Malik broke out in laughter. "Do you have any other subjects today?" Malik questioned when he regained his breath.<p>

"I was supposed to have…" Desmond pondered for a moment, "Biology with Garnier."  
>"Be glad you don't have to. I swear, there is something sadistic with that man…" Malik shuddered.<br>"I'll take your word for it. On another note, since my last class for the day was canceled, I have to wait for Mr. Top dog seeing how I don't have keys to my shared home."  
>"Altaïr will have P.E next hour. We actually end school early today, but he takes extra P.E classes for some strange reason."<br>"You can take extras?"  
>"Oh yeah. I was supposed to have Latin with La Volpe, but class was canceled."<br>"La Volpe is a name…?"  
>"No, but no one really knows his real name." Desmond looked at Malik in puzzlement. "So…If you want, you can come home with me and Kadar. That is, if you remember your way home?" Malik smiled teasingly.<p>

"As a matter of fact…" Desmond began but grew silent before he looked down guiltily. "I don't…"

Malik snorted. "No problem, I'll show you the way"  
>Desmond's head snapped up and he smiled brightly. "Then I'd like to come with you, thank you!"<p>

"Brother! We need to buy more Pepsi!"  
>"I'm sure you'll survive a day or two without Pepsi Kadar." Malik didn't look up from his English homework.<p>

Desmond had found that he enjoyed the company of the two Al-Sayrs quite a lot. Malik was a fabulous study partner, being top student and all.

Kadar came in with a pout on his face. "Doesn't work little brother," Malik informed, still not taking his eyes of the book page. Kadar sighed and sat down in an empty chair.

"Hey Kadar, what do you know about Leonardo?"  
>"Ezio's friend…?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Hm…Well I know he's been a very good friend to Ezio for ages. They attended the same junior high and high school. I think Ezio saved Leonardo from being beaten up by Dante after Leonardo refused to bow down to Silvio."<p>

"Silvio…?"  
>Malik glanced up at Desmond. "Silvio is a guy you should avoid at all cost Desmond. He has an intimidating power."<br>Kadar nodded with a serious expression on his face. "He's the headmaster's nephew."  
>"Dante is his personal bodyguard. The guy is a moving mountain!" Malik added in.<br>Desmond gaped. "Don't tell me that this Silvio is-"  
>"In Robert's gang…?" Malik beat him to the question.<br>"Afraid so Desmond…" Kadar mumbled.  
>"Holy shit…! And Altaïr isn't expelled yet?"<br>"That's thanks to teachers like Paola, Antonio and La Volpe. And even if he is a creep, I guess Al Mualim has quite a say in the matter since he's the headmaster's right hand man." Malik explained.

"I'm starting to wonder what the hell I've gotten myself into…"

"Well at least he's home." Desmond had his hands planted into his pockets in a desperate attempt to keep them warm in the chilly evening air.  
>"Oh joy. By the way, if you ever feel the need to get some space away from Altaïr," Malik chuckled slightly before he continued. "Don't hesitate to call and ask to sleep over."<br>"Sure, thanks" Desmond smiled gratefully.

They reached the front door and Desmond reached out for the handle, only to find it locked. He growled and muttered 'bloody idiot' under his breath as he began to ring the bell. "I swear, if he let me freeze out here just so he can shag his girlfriend, I'll press charges for attempted murder!" Malik snorted where he stood behind him.

It took a little while before the door clicked and an annoyed Altaïr peered at them from the slightly opened door. "Oh it's just you…"

"Well sorry, but I happen to live here, remember?" Desmond halted his words. Was Malik's sarcasm rubbing off on him? Altaïr seemed to notice the dripping sarcasm as well.

"Hi Malik. Didn't see you there."  
>"I was just showing Desmond the way." Malik said hurriedly. Before Altaïr could open his mouth again Malik continued in the same rushed tone. "Well, I'll see you later Desmond. Bye you two," he called before he turned around and began his walk home hastily.<p>

Desmond entered and shut the door, Altaïr making his way to the kitchen. As he took off his jacket he couldn't shake off the feeling that something was up, and he wanted to know what. But didn't want to sound or look too nosey…

"Who was it?" Maria came out from the living room and the two of the stared at each other for awhile. "Oh, it's just you." she dismissed his presence as if she were waving him off. Apparently, he wasn't a threat to her anymore.

Desmond bit back a sarcastic and loathing answer and just concentrated on placing his shoes out of the way. Maria went after Altaïr into the kitchen and, even if he didn't want to, Desmond followed.

"Did you eat at Malik's place?" Altaïr asked.  
>"Yeah…"<br>"Oh so it was Al-Sayr I heard! I thought it was just my imagination," Maria chirped in annoyingly.

Desmond didn't like the way she said 'Al-Sayr'; it indicated that she wouldn't leave the topic just yet. "Don't you think he and Desmond would make a nice couple, Alty?"

Even if it was barely visible, Altaïr stiffened slightly at her words.

"What do you mean?" Desmond asked, his eyes narrowed slightly.  
>"Oh you didn't know?" Maria sounded thrilled by that fact. Desmond just stared at her. "Rumor has it that Al-Sayr confessed to Altaïr some time back." Her voice held a disdainful tone.<br>Desmond couldn't help that he probably looked a little shocked and Altaïr just looked away.

Maria looked like a cat that had just swallowed a fat rat the way she continued with her gossip. "But Alty was already my sweetheart then and, besides, he doesn't do boys. That's just unnatural."

Something within Desmond snapped and he turned and marched out into the living room, grabbed the phone and dialed the number that was, for some reason, already stuck in his mind.

"Yeah, Kadar? I know it's a bit soon, but do you think I could sleep over tonight?" Desmond twirled the phone cable between two fingers.  
>"Really? Thanks! No, that's not necessary, I remember the way. See you in a few!" He hung up and hurried to his room where he grabbed the few things he needed plus some clothes.<p>

Altaïr stood in his doorway with a puzzled look as he watched how his cousin packed hurriedly. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Back to Malik's place," was Desmond's curt reply.  
>"Now?"<br>"I'm sleeping over."  
>Altaïr blinked. "Why<p>

Desmond walked up to his cousin and lent up so his lips were close to Altaïr's ear."Because that girlfriend of yours really gets on my nerves!" He hissed and pushed past his cousin. "Seriously, wasn't there anything dumber in the market?"

"Watch it," Altaïr warned, and Desmond knew he was stepping over the line. He attempted to cool himself down.  
>"Why don't you just return her to Robert? Doesn't look like you're so lost by her charms," Desmond spat.<br>"Why don't you just move in with Malik, if he's such a better person?" Altaïr hissed back.

"Maybe I will!" In the corner of his eye he could see Maria walking out of the kitchen. "We'd make a great couple anyways, don't you think?" He asked sarcastically, his voice dripping with acid that was meant for Maria .He got into his shoes and jacket again before opening the door. "I'll see you tomorrow…" He mumbled, the anger beginning to leave him.

"Yeah… see you…" Altaïr mumbled back, but Desmond didn't turn to see his expression as he closed the door behind him and began to walk to the Al-Sayr residence.


	4. Chapter 4

When Desmond reached the Al-Sayr residence, his anger was long gone. He was about to ring the bell when he heard steps behind him.

"Desmond…?"  
>He turned around and observed Malik whose cheeks were a little red from being outside in the chilly air.<br>"Hey, what are you doing out still?"  
>"I decided that I wanted to walk for a bit. What are you doing here?" Malik opened the door for him and closed it after Desmond entered.<p>

"I called Kadar and asked if it was okay to sleep over."  
>"Oh?" Malik arched an eyebrow.<br>"Yeah…I think Maria gets to me a little too much." Desmond didn't mention how him being annoyed with her had reached rage when she began badmouthing Malik in his face.  
>Malik smiled softly as he took off his jacket. "What'd she say?"<p>

Desmond froze before he chuckled. "You're good," he said with a shake of his head.  
>"So I've been told. Well?" He crossed his arms and lent back against the wall as Desmond took off his own jacket and shoes.<br>"Well, first that you and I'd make a good couple."  
>Malik blinked before he began grinning. "Really now, did she?"<p>

"Oh yes. So what's for dinner love?" Desmond asked in a mock adoring voice.  
>Malik snorted and shook his head. "Surely that wasn't all?"<p>

Desmond was about to tell, but halted his words as Kadar appeared next to Malik with a little smile on his face.  
>"I've rigged up a place for you to sleep Desmond"<br>"My room?" Malik asked.  
>"Yeah. Sorry if you hate to sleep on floors Desmond, but the guest room is kind of unused," Kadar shrugged.<br>"Its okay with me, I happen to like floors," Desmond joked with a smile.  
>"Well, follow me then. I'll show you my room." Malik pushed away from the wall and walked down the hallway, Desmond following close behind.<p>

He decided that he liked Malik's room as he turned around on the mattress so he was facing the ceiling. Malik came in, wearing pajamas-pants and a loose white t-shirt. He dived into his bed and put his arm underneath the pillow as he found a comfortable position. Desmond turned around again so he could see underneath Malik's bed as Malik sighed content as he reached out with hand and flicked off the lamp on his nightstand.

"Hey, Malik?" Desmond began, a little uncertain as he stared out into the dark.  
>"Hmm?" Malik hummed into the pillow.<br>"Have you ever…confessed to…well…Altaïr?" There, now he said it!

Desmond heard how Malik's head snapped up from the pillow. "Who told you that?"  
>"Maria."<br>Malik's head sank down into the pillow again. "I nearly did, two years ago…" Malik's voice was almost silent as he replied.

"Nearly…?" Desmond tried carefully, not wanting to push the other.  
>Malik sighed deeply. "Why am I doing this?" He mumbled before he began spilling his guts to Desmond, Altair's cousin.<br>"When we were in the last year of junior high I found - to my great surprise - that I had feelings for my best friend, as in more than friends."

"That long ago?" Desmond sounded a bit surprised.

"Yeah…I decided to ignore it. Throughout high school I was very content about being his one best friend. The one who came over at his place at all hours in the day, the one he would come to and spend his time with, the one he'd go on trips with and drag along to parties, etc." Malik sighed again, cherishing the feeling of nostalgia.

"Altaïr never had any interest of girls so I felt like I had nothing to worry about. I could remain as his friend for…I don't know, forever?"

"Altaïr never had a crush?"

"Oh he had one, a girl named Adha."

"Weren't you worried then?"

"A little, but she moved to another country and then Altaïr lost interest even though she sent him letters and called him for a while." Malik shuffled around in his bed for a while.

"Then the obsession with Maria arrived, during our first year of college. In the beginning it was because all the others said it would crush Robert if Altaïr managed to steal his girlfriend; it was the hottest topic in town. So, Altaïr began to seek her attention. For him it was a game, a chance to win against his enemy."

"But obviously it didn't stay that way…"

"No Desmond, it didn't… As the weeks past Altaïr became more and more obsessed about her, much like he'd been obsessed with Adha before she left. It was driving me insane! All our conversations were about Maria, beginning with tactics to get her away from Robert, then how she looked and behaved…how "fine" she was."  
>Malik clenched his jaw before he continued.<br>"I decided to confess, confess that blooming love for him. Even if it would seem disgusting to him I thought it would at least get him to think about something else than HER! I also thought that if he rejected me, we could always go back to being friends…"

Malik fell into silence, like the next memory was very painful. No doubt it was…

"I was on my way to the free running club when I met him in the hallway and decided that this was it. I told him I had something to tell him…and you know how confessions go. The one who's confessing is all nervous and a little hesitant, but as I was about to open my mouth again Altaïr smiled and said 'Hey, Mal, guess what?' I just blinked and then a pair of arms slid around his neck and a certain someone's face peered at me from his shoulder, smiling sweetly at me. Altaïr turned his head a little and gave her a light kiss as he smiled back at me, looking all proud and content. 'Mal this is my girlfriend, Maria. This is my buddy, Malik.'"

Desmond didn't say anything. That had to be like a fist to the jaw for Malik, who had loved Altaïr for such an amount of time…  
>"I just stared at them kind of lost, and then I did a very stupid move. When Altaïr asked me what I was about to say I blurted out, kind of angry as well, that I was quitting the free running club. Altaïr was confused, but that bitch must have sensed something. I don't know if she understood what it really was or if she thought that I didn't like her because she used to be in Robert's gang…Anyway, shortly after my fail-confession to Altaïr there were rumors about me being gay. And guess what, Desmond? Apparently Robert's gang hates fags more than Altair's gang."<p>

"They attacked you?" Desmond sat up and turned on the light on the night stand, meeting Malik's brown eyes with his own.

"I held my own against them. I just got a few scratches." He stretched out his left arm before he placed it comfortably by his side again. Desmond didn't miss the long and not so pretty scar on that arm. His eyebrows shot up in alarm at the sight.

"That's from another time," Malik explained, sounding a little at ease as the subject changed.  
>"That's from an encounter with Robert together with Altaïr and Kadar. Robert lured Altaïr away and then a load of shit happened which ended up with me being stabbed in the arm and Kadar ending up in coma for a few days."<br>Malik shuddered.  
>"If we lived in the past I'd probably not have my arm and Kadar wouldn't be here right now."<p>

Desmond eyes widened out in shock.

"But that's enough talk for tonight, alright?" Malik flicked off the lamp again and Desmond sank back down into the mattress.

"One last question Malik. Are you over him…?"  
>"…I guess not, but I can handle it," Malik mumbled and turned around. "I'm glad I told you Desmond…" he said eventually.<br>"Oh?"  
>"I feel lighter, somehow…" Malik yawned and his breaths became softer as he<br>finally fell asleep.

Desmond listened to his friend's breathing before he was lulled to sleep himself. The last thought in his mind being about helping Malik somehow. He didn't know how, he just knew he really wanted to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mature-warning ahoy**

Desmond stirred slightly as he heard a sound, but ignored it and went back to sleep. It wasn't till someone breathe against his ear that he jumped awake. "For god's sake Kadar!" He hissed at the grinning male.

Kadar nodded up to his brother's bed and Desmond glared at the man before turning to look. Malik was laying on his stomach, his face turned towards them. Desmond's stomach flipped as he though to himself how Malik looked so peaceful...

Desmond gave Shaun a mocking smile; the two of them had made "friends" pretty fast, and they took great fun in throwing barbs and insults at each other as much as possible. Through the few days he'd been there, Desmond had learned that the entire gang got tense whenever Altaïr was around and Desmond didn't need to ask why; Maria.

The tension in the gang around their leader, however, gave Desmond a brilliant idea. He first spoke to Malik and asked, seeing how Desmond more or less lived with the Al-Sayrs at the moment, if it was okay for him to arrange a little 'get-to-know-better' party for the gang. Malik complied with a smile and promise of drinks. And so, Desmond's plan was on the move.

"Ahem, Ezio?" Desmond felt a little awkward as he asked for his cousin's attention…seeing how he was in an intense flirt with a rather tomboyish girl. Ezio turned and looked at him, smile on his face that didn't reach his annoyed eyes.

"Can I speak with you?"

"This better be good" His finger that was pointed at him just armed the glare he got.

"It is…"

"I'll see you later, my dear Rosa." He kissed the girl's palm and the girl gave him a suggestive smirk that he gladly replied. "So what was so important Desmond?" Ezio asked as they'd walked into an empty hallway.

"It's about Maria." Desmond began.

"Dio Mio, Desmond! You haven't begun to want her, have you?"

"God, NO!"

"Phew... I was starting to get worried."

"Could you please stop thinking with your crotch for a moment and just listen to me?"

Desmond got an ugly look from Ezio, which the youngest of the three cousins ignored.

"I'm throwing together a 'get-to-know-better' party at Malik's place tomorrow. What I'm actually doing is to try and... I don't know… de-tense the gang around Altaïr maybe?"

Ezio got an 'aha!' glint in his eyes.

"And to do so Maria needs to NOT be there, yes…?"

Desmond nodded.

"…I'm not keeping her away Desmond."

"GOD! Can you STOP thinking with your CROTCH, you playboy?" Desmond hissed and some girls walking past giggled.

"Then what do you want me to do?" Ezio hissed back.

"You a lot of girls, right?"

"Well…"

"Shut up, I don't want to know. Anyways, could you speak to some of them so, perhaps, THEY could keep Maria away?"

"Well…I could always ask Catharina and Christina, they owe me one after all." Ezio got THAT smirk again and Desmond shook his head.

"I don't want to know, Ezio."

Ezio chuckled. "You can count on it Desmond. I'll make sure the girls keep Maria away tomorrow night."

"Thanks man."

"You're the one who deserves thanks, Desmond." Ezio clapped him on the back.

Not yet, Desmond thought as he smiled back.

"I don't understand why I have to go…" Shaun grumbled as Desmond led him into the living room and placed him into the couch.

"Because you're part of the gang, Shaun," Desmond said matter-of-factually.

"God, you two already act like an old married couple!" Rebecca giggled while Lucy got something dark in her eyes.

"Anyone up for some snacks? They're freshly bought in the supermarket!" Kadar asked as he attempted to balance several bowls in his arms. Rebecca snatched one of the bowls and began to devour the salty sticks.

"Kadar, Aziz is on his way. I forgot to tell you he's coming!" Malik yelled from the kitchen. Kadar froze with one bowl still in his hand as the rest were on the table; the doorbell suddenly rang.

"That's probably him right there," Malik continued.

Kadar's eyes widened and he threw of the bowl than miraculously ended up in Shaun's lap and darted for the door. Desmond followed, leaning out and into the hallway so he could see the entrance where Kadar stood embracing a slightly taller male.

"Who's Aziz?" Desmond asked as he walked over to the others again.

"He was part of the gang before he had to move away, but he's still considered to be a member." Lucy smiled.

"And a great friend," Rebecca added in.

"And my little brother's love interest let us not forget." Malik rolled his eyes as he placed a bowl on the table that held a green liquid.

"Oh, you made punch, Malik!" Rauf exclaimed happily as he walked in, followed by Kadar and Aziz.

"So?"

"You're drinks are good, Malik." Aziz's smile was genuinely friendly.

"Not as good as Desmond's." Malik grinned and Desmond felt his cheeks heat up a little.

"Oh, you got to let us taste some of your drinks later, Desmond!" Rebecca suggested cheerfully.

"Later tonight maybe?" Desmond mumbled.

Soon most of the guests had arrived. Ezio came along with Leonardo, to everyone's surprise (Everyone had expected him to drag along five or twenty girls). Ezio shrugged and said that this was a "gang-only" party. No one missed the mumbled comments about "let's hope SHE caught on to that, as well" that went around the room.

Desmond grabbed Ezio's elbow. "No problem?" he asked, hoping for a confirmation.

"Nessun problema, Desmond," Ezio winked

Everyone went quiet as they heard the front door open and Altaïr walked into the room - alone. Desmond felt like dancing; Desmond 1, Maria 0.

"Something on my face?" Altaïr growled at everyone's staring.

"Well your nose always was a little crooked," Malik said after a moment of silence, making the room break out in laughter. The tension vanished and Altaïr met Malik's eyes, smiling slightly.

As the evening went on everyone were getting tipsier by the minute as Desmond's outrageously good drinks were accepted with astonishment and joy. Desmond found that he liked them all, except maybe for Jamal. He was the guy who was incredibly nervous and seemed to never relax. He'd had several interesting conversations with Aziz, before Kadar claimed the male's lap as a seat.

Desmond had also taken pride in pissing of a slight drunk Shaun before the Brit began to sing along to Rebecca's and Lucy's song about a cow.

Altaïr had decided to take up on a dare with Malik, a drinking dare. Both males were starting to look quite flushed from the alcohol and confirmed the effect as they began bouncing on the floor when someone put on some old music from the 70's.

Desmond smiled and shook his head as he began a drunken conversation with Abbas.

Altaïr lent heavily onto Malik, laughing like an idiot. "God, I'm so drunk!" He exclaimed before he continued to laugh. Malik stumbled out into the hallway with him as he snickered himself.

"What do you think I am?"

"As sober as a nun in October."

"Why October?" Malik snorted.

"Don't know."

The two broke out in laughter again as they stumbled into Malik's room, memories of past drunken events and sleepovers guiding them. Malik pulled of his shirt and crash landed into his bed, giggling. "Scoot over," He heard Altaïr slur as he pulled off his own shirt.

"Lay on the floor, dumbass."

"Then I'll just sit on you."

Malik yelped as Altaïr straddled his back. "Ugh, you're heavy, you stinking dunce!" Malik mumbled into the pillow before he felt Altair's hands pressing into his shoulder blades, massaging his neck and upper back. "That feels nice..." Malik purred.

"Remember when we massaged each other after training?" Altaïr babbled.

How could Malik forget? Those moments used to be the happiest moments of his life. Lost in his thoughts, Malik failed to notice how Altair's hands ventured lower and lower, till the hands were kneading his ass. Malik let out a surprised gasp. "What are you doing?" He mumbled as his face grew unbearably hot.

"Sexing you up?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Malik's drunken mind spoke for him. Altaïr suddenly lay on top of him, his mouth next to Malik's ear.

"Who says I don't want to?" A hot tongue slid out and traced the shell of his ear. Malik shuddered in delight and relaxed as the wonderful hands kneaded all the tense spots they could find.

"What about - ah - Maria…?" Malik mumbled as Altair's hands began to slip underneath his waistband.

"Fuck her," Altaïr stressed as he kissed Malik's neck.

"I'd rather not," Malik snorted… or he tried to, but the snort change into a sensual mewl as Altair's tongue began tracing patterns over his hot skin.

"You taste better than her..." Altaïr purred, the words exciting Malik further. After a while Altaïr had turned Malik around and engaged their lips in a deep and passionate lip lock, their tongues dancing together in time with the music that seeped into the room from the living room. "So much better," Altaïr gasped in a short break from the kiss before he dived back into the warmth he began to crave so badly.

Malik's hands slid under Altair's waistband, dragging the pants and boxer down as far he could reach.

Altair's hands were doing the same to his pants and boxers and once both males were free from the hindering clothing, they moaned as their members met for the first time.

"Oh please!" Malik gasped, not really sure what he wanted. Altaïr apparently did as finger traced over a nipple and further down, making Malik arch his back and whimper Altair's name.

"Do you have any…?" Altaïr slurred, unable to finish the sentence as he was too aroused already. Never before had he craved sex so badly as he did at that point.

Malik reached out for the drawer on his nightstand, managing to open it. Altaïr roamed through it till he found what he was looking for. "You've done this before?" He mumbled as he poured some of the contents onto his fingers.

"Only…myself…" Malik panted and tensed up slightly as he felt Altair's finger press against his entrance.

The finger slid in without much problem and it didn't take long for Malik to get used to the feeling, when the next finger was added Malik just moaned and pushed down on the fingers. Altaïr wasted little time on the preparation as the sounds alone were driving him mad with arousal. He poured some lube onto his length, hissing as the cold liquid made contact with his heated flesh. Malik gripped at his arms desperately as Altaïr pushed himself in carefully. The smaller man threw his head back and screamed silently in pleasure and pain as he felt how Altaïr filled him, a feeling he'd believed he'd only feel in his own dreams.

Neither Altaïr nor Malik heard the door open before Desmond stood in the opening, gaping like his jaw would fall to the floor. "A-Altaïr!" Malik moaned as the lack of movement was driving him crazy. Altaïr turned his head and glared at Desmond.

"Get the fuck out Desmond."

"I-"

"NOW!" Desmond backed out quickly and closed the door. Altaïr grinned down at Malik who had his eyes closed and mouth open.

"M-move…move…" He pleaded as his hand gripped the pillow behind him, the other hand wrapped around Altair's wrist.

Altaïr did as Malik wished without any objections. The sudden movement threw both males off guard as their breaths hitched and the movement staggered a little. It was going to be a short act, Altaïr could tell. He already felt close to the edge and from the pleas from Malik he understood his partner was close as well.

Altaïr closed his eyes as he felt how he sped up automatically and his left hand glided in between them and down to Malik's neglected length. Malik drawled out Altair's name as he began entering the final stage and, for a fleeting moment, Altaïr couldn't help but compare Maria and Malik. Malik defiantly scored higher in his eyes in more or less everything - scratch that and just make it everything.

"Malik…" Altaïr whimpered as he spent himself in unison with Malik who gasped and shut his eyes tightly. He slumped heavily on top of Malik, panting just as hard as his partner. Malik wiggled slightly so that Altaïr ended up beside him in bed, and pulled the blanket over them. Normally, Altaïr would frown whenever Maria wanted to cuddle after sex, but this time it surprisingly didn't bother him as he reached out for the equally warm and exhausted body next to him.

Drawing him close, he breathed in the delicious smell that was all Malik. "So much better…" He mumbled and felt how Malik's lips caressed his knuckles before they both fell into heavy slumber.

**I remember I had two main feelings after writing this chapter all that time ago. **

**1. I screwed up the Italian, BAD**

**2. So called "lemon-scenes"? Yes well now you know I suck at them.**

**Uh yes hello, I've never really done this A/N thing. So I just want to tell you all that Boy's Creed is actually an old work of mine, I still appreciate your reviews though! So don't hesitate to send them. As I read over Boy's Creed however I really, really, **_**really **_**hope that I've improved somewhat. At least with the lemon-scenes…**

**Anyway! Thank you all for reading this story, I will continue to update daily! **


	6. Chapter 6

Altaïr stirred slightly as morning light caressed his cheek. He sighed and drew closer to the warm body next to him…strange, he thought as he breathed in the scent of the person next to him. When had Maria smelled so good? Most likely, she showered and hasn't dove into her perfume yet. Altaïr snuggled closer, then furrowed his brows. When had Maria become so comfortable to hold? Usually he didn't like to hold her through the night. He would normally turn his back against her and ignore the hands that wrapped around him possessively. At that point, however, he was the one that wrapped his arms around her possessively. His hand stroked up and down carefully, adoring the feel of morning warm skin against his palm. After awhile he halted his movements, for when has Maria had such a flat chest?

He cracked open an eye, but groaned and closed it again. Now he got to feel the intense pounding in his head. What had he been doing last night? He remembered having fun with his gang, a kind of fun he hadn't had in years he believed…and, wait…hadn't he been without Maria? Hadn't she said something about not being able to come because of some desperate girls? He knew he'd spoken a lot to Malik last night, A LOT, about various things, catching up, but he'd never reached the question he really wanted to ask. That question about what had happened that year. Sure he knew that the gang wasn't that fond of Maria, but it had been something else with Malik, and Altaïr wanted to know why.

He hadn't been able to ask the question the night before. Instead he'd been more and more captivated by his friend. Why? Because it had been so long since he'd been with him like that? Was it because he missed him so much? Altaïr didn't know for sure, but he'd loved spending time with Malik like in the good-old-days, but he could absolutely not remember what happened after he and Malik had drank all those drinks, including the delicious one that Desmond had whipped up. He remembered that they'd danced like idiots, waving around in time with old music.  
>He forced his eyes open. At first he was blinded by the slight sunlight, but then he could make out the figure next to him.<br>Short black hair, tanned skin…  
>"Malik…?" Altaïr stared.<br>Malik stirred beside him and turned around. Both males stared at each other with wide eyes. "What?"  
>"Why am I in bed with you…naked?" Altaïr asked in shock.<br>"I do not know…" was Malik's weak response.  
>"Do you remember what happened after we got wasted?"<br>"No…"  
>"Me neither…"<br>"Shall we assume we got so drunk that we collapsed on my bed…?" Malik suggested.  
>"But why are we naked…"<br>"We…felt too hot in our drunken state?" he hesitated as he thought up an answer.  
>Altaïr began to snicker; it was too much like their high school days. Malik smiled slightly as he turned around again so his back was against Altaïr. "So, sleep again?"<br>"Sounds good." Altaïr didn't let go of Malik.  
>"…You can let go of me now you know, I'm not Maria."<br>"Point made," Altaïr mumbled as he reluctantly released the man before his breath evened out. soon, he was fast asleep next to his friend, once again.  
>Malik couldn't help the small smirk that tinted his lips before he fell asleep himself.<p>

Desmond groaned as he got up from the couch. His back was stiff and his ass was asleep, but at least he'd been successful. The gang now seemed much more relaxed with their leader, plus Malik and Altaïr had once more found the tone of friendship. Maybe even a deeper tone? Desmond blushed as he remembered what he'd walked in on. Not only had he walked in on Altaïr and Malik doing THAT, but he had also caught a glimpse of a rather flushed Kadar and a (by the sounds of it) viciously good Aziz in a similar situation.  
>And if that wasn't enough voyeurism for one night, Desmond swore his face could have been used as a traffic light.<br>He nearly had a heart attack when the doorbell rang. He tried to fix his bed-head with his hands as he walked to the door and opened it. He stared at the face that was staring back.  
>"Is Altaïr here?" Maria's voice was tight, like she had to concentrate to not yell at him.<br>"I don't know. He might have left late last night or something." Desmond doubted his own words, but hid it well.  
>"He's not at home." The speed Maria spoke in increased.<br>"Uh…I could check if he's still here?" Maria glared at him. "I just got up!" Desmond defended himself and let Maria into the hallway.  
>"Late night?" Somehow the harmless question sounded like a hysteric wife questioning her husband's best friend or something. 'You owe me, Altaïr!' Desmond gritted his teeth before he turned around to look at her again.<br>"Yeah, we had tons of fun."  
>Maria ignored the silent 'without you' that hung in the air. "Are you looking for Alty or what?"<br>Desmond shot her an ugly look before he began walking over to the stairs and up to the second floor. In the hallway he met a sleepy Kadar who smiled at him before he opened the door to the bathroom and slipped inside. Desmond reached out for the door handle to Malik's room and opened it.  
>Altaïr was trying to get back into his pants, hopping up and down on the floor while Malik lay on his stomach snoozing. Altaïr managed to zip them up before he met his cousin's gaze. "Well?" he asked.<br>"Maria," Desmond stated bluntly and Altaïr sighed as he took his shirt walked past him and out in the hallway to slip into the bathroom as Kadar walked out of it, yawning.  
>Desmond walked over to the bed and smiled down at Malik.<p>

"Didn't you have fun last night" Desmond stated and his smile changed into a grin.  
>Malik stirred and opened his eyes. "Morning Desmond," He mumbled and pushed himself up so he was sitting on his knees, trying to rub out the sleep from his eyes; then he caught the grin Desmond wore. "What?"<br>"I had no idea you were like that Malik." Desmond began to chuckle.  
>"What do you mean like 'that'?" Malik arched an eye brow at his friend, and Desmond just shook his head. He walked out of the room laughing.<p>

"Well, is he here or not?" Maria looked inpatient.  
>"He is. He's just freshening up in the bathroom." Maria looked alarmed and Desmond sighed. "He had a drinking bet with some of the guys last night."<br>Maria calmed down a little. "Have you ever watched desperate housewives Maria?" Desmond asked while smiling.  
>Malik came down the stairs, dressed only in his pants. He more or less walked like a living-dead into the kitchen while mumbling something about the need of aspirin.<br>"So…Al-Sayr was in on the drinking bet as well?"  
>"Oh yes, Ezio too." For some reason that seemed to calm Maria more, and Desmond hid a knowing smirk.<br>Altaïr came down shortly after Malik's appearance.  
>"You're late." Maria nearly hissed.<br>"Yeah, yeah…sorry, I had fun last night," He groaned and massaged his forehead a bit.  
>"Aspirin?" Malik appeared in the kitchen entrance holding a glass of water and a small pill in his hand.<br>"God, I think I love you Malik," Altaïr exclaimed, happily accepting the offered pill and water, swallowing to relieve his aching head.  
>Maria looked like a storm cloud, or maybe a volcano with dark skies above, ready to burst.<br>"Brother…" came a hesitant voice.  
>"Yes Kadar?" Malik looked over at the stairs, near the entrance of the living room where a confused Kadar appeared.<br>"I found Ezio in the closet."  
>"Well…tell him it's time to come out of the closet." Malik, Desmond and Altaïr snickered.<br>"Alty, can we go now? You promised to come with me today!" Maria whined. Malik seemed to realize that she was there and just retreated into the kitchen.  
>Kadar also caught a glimpse of her and backed away quietly, looking a little frightened. Altaïr sighed annoyed and got his jacket.<br>"I'll see you later today, yeah?" He looked at Desmond.  
>"Sure. You won the bet, so I have to make you dinner today."<br>"Exactly!"  
>"Oh, that's okay. I have to visit my parents later today," Maria said and hooked her arm around Altaïr's as he frowned at the rather rude remark.<br>"Nobody asked you!" Desmond hissed as the door closed and the two had left.  
>"Hey, maybe I can come as well then? If the ice queen isn't showing up," Malik said as Desmond walked into the kitchen. He smiled and nodded.<br>Ezio came into the room looking just as bad as everyone else felt.  
>"I'll get you some aspirin if you want, Ezio?" Malik offered.<br>"Please?" Ezio replied graciously.  
>Malik smiled in understanding and went to get it again. Ezio sat down next to Desmond, frowning.<br>"Something wrong Ezio?" Desmond asked his cousin.  
>"Leonardo left with Salai yesterday…"<br>"That scrawny kid?"  
>Ezio nodded, looking quite bitter.<br>"Oh…are they…?"  
>"Well, Salai seems to think they are," Ezio clarified with a bit of venom in his voice.<br>"Why does it matter to you? You're a ladies man, anyway. Or do you have problems with Leonardo being Gay?"  
>"What? Never!" He looked quite insulted by the comment.<br>"Then I really don't see the problem Ezio…" Desmond admitted.  
>"Of course you don't," Ezio mumbled and looked down at his hands.<p>

"Where did you learn to cook this well Desmond?" Altaïr took a sip of his soda before he continued to try and kill the poor vegetables on his plate.  
>"I was bored I my youth?"<br>Malik shook his head while chuckling.  
>Desmond hadn't told either of them what he had walked in onthe night prior. He figured he'd let them figure it out for themselves or rather use that card later, if he needed to. At that moment, the three of them were having a nice time together. All of them were startled however when Malik's cell phone suddenly rang.<br>"Yeah?" Malik smiled, knowing it was his brother who was calling. Desmond and Altaïr were alarmed when the brunette's face fell. "What?"


	7. Chapter 7

What's wrong Malik?" Altaïr looked worried as his friend had become deadly pale.

"It was Aziz…" he responded.

"And what did he want?" Desmond didn't like the look Malik held in his eyes.

Malik suddenly rose to his feat. "Kadar's in hospital!" He screamed and ran to the hallway to get his jacket and shoes. Desmond and Altaïr exchanged surprised looks before they hurried after Malik.

Malik rushed to his brother's side and took his hand in his own. Kadar was badly beaten up, his lip swollen and the rest of his body bruised.

"Who the hell did this?" Altaïr hissed.

"Vieri's brutes." Aziz came into the room. He was also badly bruised and he held a cold, wet cloth over his right eye.

"That means Robert," Altaïr spoke in a low, dangerous tone, and Aziz nodded.

"We were on our way back to his house, and I told Kadar to go on since I needed to get something in the kiosk nearby. It didn't take long because I hurried to catch him before he went inside, so I decided to take that short cut. It was lucky I did...Vieri had decided to play unfair and had just drawn a knife." Aziz spat Vieri's name like it was a bad taste in his mouth.

"How did he end up unconscious?" Desmond glanced at the motionless Kadar.

"Smashed the back of his head into the brick wall…"

Malik clenched his fist and it vibrated in anger, his mouth a thin line.

Kadar groaned and all of them held their breaths as his eyes fluttered. Malik nearly whimpered as Kadar looked at him a little dazzled. "Where am I?" He groaned and closed his eyes.

"You're in the hospital," Desmond answered as Malik looked unable to talk at that moment.

Malik's frozen state didn't last for long, however. "Don't ever do that to me again!" He shrieked and let his forehead rest against the hand that held Kadar's tightly.

"I'm sorry brother, but they ambushed me." Kadar's other hand rose up and stroke Malik's cheek, and then he looked up like he suddenly realized something, his eyes finding Aziz.

"You're hurt as well!"

"Not as bad as you, but then again…I didn't have to fight them for so long either."

"Meaning…?" Altaïr forced his eyes away from Malik to Aziz.

"When I came and began fighting them, they said something like: 'It's not him!'"

"They wanted someone else?" Desmond arched a brow.

"They wanted brother," Kadar confirmed and paused, "and me just for the heck of it." He tried to shrugged, but grimaced when a string of pain ran through him. Malik's eyes narrowed.

"You said it was Vieri, right Aziz?"

"Yes?"

"He's the ultimate homophobe in Robert's gang, of course he'd be sent after me." Malik rose to his feet slowly, not letting go of Kadar's hand.

"Wait a minute. It sounds like you've been through this before." Altaïr placed his hand on Malik's shoulder, looking worried.

"I have, right after Maria began the homosexual-rumor about me. I was attacked by Vieri and his thugs; Kadar was also attacked some time before me."

"Because of me…" Aziz sat down on Kadar's bed with sorrow filled eyes.

"I've told you before, if you even dare blame yourself I'm going to beat you" Kadar warned as he let go of Malik's hand and instead hooked it around Aziz's neck. Aziz smiled weakly and lent down so his nose was touching Kadar's.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Altaïr nearly hissed as Malik turned around and looked at Altaïr with serious eyes.

"Because it was your girlfriend's fault. Next to Vieri she is one of the huge homophobes in their gang!" Malik paused for a second before he added, "Sorry, in OUR gang." Altaïr went silent. He didn't look angry or hurt.

"I didn't want to say this but…when I was attacked the first time, she was there." Kadar met Altair's eyes.

"You saw her?"

Kadar shook his head. "She wore a cloak, like they used to do when they beat people up, for some reason. But, I know it was her. No one wears that much perfume here besides her."

"And she really showers in it…" Desmond added quietly.

"I…need to speak with her," Altaïr said. Even if his voice sounded a little unsure, his face looked stern and serious. He turned around and left the room, and no one said anything for a while.

The doctor wanted to keep Kadar and Aziz in the hospital for at least one night, to make sure the blow to the head Kadar had got wasn't anything serious. Malik and Desmond walked over to Malik and Kadar's home in silence. Desmond figured Altaïr wanted to be alone with Maria to talk, so he decided to tag along with his.

So when someone suddenly grabbed them from behind they were taken by surprise and had no chance to fight back as they were thrown into a van and held down while being gagged and bound.

The room they'd been dumped in was small. Desmond desperately wanted his eyes to get used to the dark so he could see. He nearly shrieked in surprise as someone spoke.

"Fucking Bastards," Malik hissed.

Desmond felt how Malik took away the gag that stopped him from making sounds and how experienced hands began to untie the ropes around him.

"How the hell did you get loose?" Desmond gasped.

"The idiot who tied me must have failed his scout course as a kid," Malik snorted.

Desmond massaged his wrists once he was free. "What do we do now?"

"We wait," Malik mumbled.

"Wait for what?" Desmond felt the panic rise.

"For someone to open the door for us." Desmond swallowed as he heard the evil grin in Malik's voice. His friend was severely pissed off.

It didn't take that long before the door was opened and a face peered inside. Malik acted without a trace of hesitation as he sprung forward, grabbed the guy by his collar and put his hand over the his mouth. Malik smashed his into the wall and observed quietly as the person sank to the floor with a muffled cry.

"Come on, let's get out of here while this lump is still unconscious." Desmond stared wide eyed at Malik as he stumbled to his feet. Malik sighed impatiently and grabbed Desmond's hand and dragged him with in an incredible speed. If Malik wasn't dragging him, Desmond figured that he would have problems keeping up.

Malik suddenly dived behind some crates, pulling Desmond with him. A dark haired guy Desmond had never seen before walked by, followed by some brutes. "I just asked him if he would share, no reason to get so serious," he dark haired male growled.

"You should know better, Vieri." A new male walked up to the dark haired one, Desmond recognized him as Talal.

"I can't understand how she's still has so much worth in his eyes," Vieri snorted.

"We're not always meant to understand," Talal said and smiled half heartily.

"I don't really care, as long as she trades for attacks against THEM." Vieri and Talal broke out in laughter.

Desmond glanced at Malik. His friend had his jaw clenched and his eyes shone in pure hatred against the two who just disappeared around a corner.

Malik got up and began to walk in the direction Vieri had come from. Desmond followed, a little hesitant. "What are you doing Malik?" He whispered frantically.

"I want to see who is betraying us!" Malik hissed back.

Both of them reached a hallway where there was several doors to choose between. Malik and Desmond didn't even have to start searching; however, as they heard moaning from one of the doors close to them.

Malik opened the door carefully, Desmond close behind. Both peered carefully inside and froze at what they saw. In a king size bed laid a half naked Robert, groaning with his eyes closed. On top of him sat a naked Maria, riding him with her eyes closed, mouth open and head thrown back in ecstasy.


	8. Chapter 8

"That bitch!" Malik hissed as he and Desmond were finally out of the building. Desmond was still speechless.

"She's been selling herself like a whore in return to have Robert's people attack everyone that got a little too close to Altaïr." Malik gritted his teeth.

"Lucy and Rebecca have probably been attacked once too," Desmond mumbled.

"They were, but we thought it was just another round of harassment."

"We have to tell Altaïr!"

"No." Malik fell silent.

"What? His own GIRLFRIEND is screwing his enemy so they'll attack people in his own gang!" Desmond halted and stared at Malik.

"But…he loves her. We should find another way," Malik mumbled.

"No he doesn't," Desmond glared. Malik met his brown eyes with his own.

"And how do you know that?" Malik sounded angry, and Desmond didn't blame him.

"Because last night I walked in on you two having sex!" Desmond hissed back, Malik stared. "And I swear, Altaïr looked like he would murder me if I didn't get out of there that second, which I did." There, he'd used the card.

Malik looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't.

"And don't come to me and say that it was the alcohol's fault! I know Altaïr really well because we're the same, in the situation. When we have Alcohol we do what we really WANT to do. Not what we pretend to like… It's why I'm a bit careful with drinking."

Malik still couldn't find words.

"So, we're telling Altaïr right now about Maria?" Malik seemed to relax a little as he nodded and began to follow Desmond.

"Wait… was that's what you mean with 'I didn't know you were like that'?" Desmond couldn't help it as he broke out in laughter and Malik's face got a lovely red color.

Desmond stopped himself from ringing the doorbell and just opened the door. They were met by an irritated Altaïr.

"Oh it's you…" He mumbled and paced back into the living room.

"Expecting someone else?" Malik kicked off his shoes and followed.

"If you're waiting for Maria, I'm afraid you'll have to wait a bit longer. She didn't seem close to done last time we saw her." Desmond slumped down into the couch.

Altaïr turned around from the window and looked at Desmond with narrowed eyes. "What do you mean?" He glanced at Malik and noticed a bruise on his friend's neck.

"And what the hell happened to you?" He hurried over and placed a finger over Malik's bruise, making the other make by surprise.

"It's nothing serious," He mumbled. Altaïr nearly glared at him. "We were taken captive by some of Robert's thugs," He admitted.

"What! When?"

"Just now," Desmond added.

"What did they did they do to you?" Altair's eyes moved from Malik to Desmond.

"Didn't get much time to do anything against us. Robert was… preoccupied…and we escaped the first chance we got."

"So you still possess your skills," Altaïr sent Malik an alleviated smile.

"No kidding…" Desmond mumbled.

"But I can see that there is something else, so go on. Be out with it." Altaïr put his hands into his side and pierced his grey eyes into them.

"It's Maria. She…" Malik began, but paused.

"She's fraternizing with the enemy," Desmond said bluntly.

"What do you mean?"

"Altaïr, we believe she is selling herself in trade for Robert's gang to attack people who get too close to you," Malik explained.

Altaïr stared in disbelief at Malik. "No…You just don't like her, you're making things up…" Altaïr didn't sound too sure on what he said.

"We saw her, Altaïr…" Malik took a step closer to his friend. Altaïr shook his head and turned around.

"We saw her with Robert in a rather sexual position…believe me, Altaïr, we're not doing this to be evil." Desmond met Malik's eyes for a moment.

"I…I need a moment to think." Altaïr left the room and not long after they heard the door to his bed room slam shut.

"Well at least he didn't throw us out, calling us liars," Desmond mumbled and stared into the ceiling.

"I'm going to talk to him," Malik said and began to walk out of the living room with steady steps.

"You sure that's such a smart idea?" Malik turned around and sent Desmond a smile he'd never seen before and it made Desmond's heart skip a beat.

"He needs his friend right now," He said and left.

"You're an idiot, Altaïr," Desmond mumbled to himself. "A blind one…"

"Altaïr?" Malik peered into the room before he entered and closed the door silently. Altaïr was staring at a picture of him and Maria on his nightstand.

"I've been a fool, Malik…"

"Normally I would make no argument, but what do you mean?"

"I never listened to you or the others…too damn proud." Altaïr turned around and met his friend's eyes.

"So you've had suspicions?" Malik asked. Altaïr nodded with a slight grimace.

"I want to apologize to you. You nearly lost Kadar and your own arm because of my pride and ignorance." Altaïr looked away.

"I do not accept your apology." Altair's head snapped up and Malik caught a glimpse of the hurt that flashed through his friend's eyes. He looked away quickly.

"I…understand," Altaïr mumbled and looked bitterly at the picture again.

"No, you don't." Malik looked at Altaïr with a determined look on his face. Altaïr met his brown eyes with his own grey. "I do not accept your apology because right now you are no longer the ignorant man that has blindly followed that woman's wish on the cost of his friends and priorities. Right now you're the Altaïr I know and like the best."

"Malik…" Altaïr smiled weakly, sounding reviled.

"And love…" Malik added silently, his voice suddenly unsure and weak. Altaïr was about to say something when he caught those silent words, his mouth closed. Malik felt the panic rise inside him and he cursed at himself.

"And maybe I'm a bit at fault as well?" Malik desperately tried to steer the conversation back to the previous subject. "If I hadn't been so childish I could have tried to tell you sooner that she was no good," Malik said hurriedly. He felt the heat rush to his cheeks and he looked away, looked at the floor. His entire being trembled and his feet wanted to run away so he could collapse somewhere and mourn his lost friendship. How stupid could one get? He'd just gained back Altair's friendship after years of following every whim of that woman and then he went and wrecked it all with two words.

"That's what you wanted to say back then," Altaïr said weakly.

"I'll leave you alone." Malik began to turn around, but he was quickly stopped by Altaïr grabbing his wrist, turning him around to face him.

"You ran away then as well," He hissed and glared. Malik closed his eyes for a second. Now he had angered him as well.

"I never said anything then," Malik mumbled.

"But you were about to!"

"Does it matter? Look, let me go and I will leave you alone if it bothers you so much. I can become a neutral, because I'll never go to the other side!"

Altaïr still glared. "Wrong answer, Al-Sayr," He growled.

"Just let me go! I can even start at another school, I-mph!"

Malik's string of words was cut off by soft lips. Malik stared wide eyed at Altaïr who was still glaring at him. It had to look quite comical, Altaïr kissing him while glaring and Malik staring. Altaïr was kissing him… He could feel how the heat tinted his cheeks red. He still didn't dare to believe what was happening.

Altaïr began to push into the kiss, navigating them towards the bed. Malik was losing himself into the feeling and didn't notice anything until his legs met the edge of the bed, causing him to fall backwards onto it. Altaïr fell on top of him, making Malik lose his breath for a second.

"I remember…" Altaïr whispered quietly, his own cheeks flushed. Malik gazed up into his friend's eyes.

"If you're joking with me here, I'll kill you Altaïr," He growled. Altaïr smiled down to him and Malik stopped breathing for a minute.

"I love you Malik…" He said firmly, looking serious. Malik looked away.

"Likewise…since junior high."

"Junior high?" Altaïr stared down at him as Malik managed a nod. "I'm a horrible friend."

"I know, but you're my horribly friend." Malik leaned up and kissed his nose.

"That doesn't make things better…"

Malik chuckled and soon the chuckle changed into pure hearted laughter, pure hearted, reviled laughter.

"I love it when you laugh; I love it when you try not to cry because of sad movies and books; I love it when you become so engrossed in a book that the world around you matters little; I love it when you argue with me about silly things; I love it when you fight those around you to get that last piece of cake or pizza; I love it when you help me through tough situations; I love it when you're here beside me." Altaïr leant down carefully and captured Malik's smiling lips.

When the two parted to get much needed air Malik couldn't help the half hearted question. "Didn't you just minutes ago find out that you're girlfriend is screwing your worst enemy?"

"Minutes ago I also found out that my best friend loves me and I dared to voice my own love as well. Right now Maria may screw as many as she want, I couldn't care less."

"But tomorrow you'll care?"

"Tomorrow I want to wake up next to you again and then I'll call together the gang to discuss the traitor's fate."

Malik more or less lost everything after 'wake up next to you' and blushed deeply. Altaïr leant down again and kissed his friend's lips, more aggressive this time. Malik whimpered into the kiss, pressing himself closer to Altaïr.

Altaïr flicked off the lamp on the nightstand so they were wrapped up in complete darkness, but even if they couldn't see each other, they could feel each other and Malik felt everything of Altaïr as they both undressed quickly, helping each other off with difficult clothing. Altair's hands were everywhere and Malik couldn't stop the shameful sounds that left his mouth and throat. A hot tongue slid up his neck and along his jaw, guiding teeth to nibble slightly at his earlobe. Malik writhed and groaned. Suddenly, Altair's tongue darted south past his collar bone and down to his chest. There it drew wet patterns, occasionally sliding over perked nipples, making Malik's hands grip Altair's hair tightly. Malik gasped out the other's name when he began to suck on one of the nipples and he buried his head into the pillow. Soon Altair's tongue began to slowly drag further south.

"W-wait, Altaïr!" Malik managed to get out between a moan and a whimper. Altaïr looked up at him, his eyes laden with lust, and Malik nearly moaned again from seeing him. "Kiss…me again?"

Altaïr smiled softly and crawled up and put his lips over Malik's again, their tongues softly pressing against each other. Malik's hand snaked its way in between them. Altaïr suddenly hunched forward as Malik let his hand ghost over the aching member. He let out a breathy moan as Malik wrapped his hand around the length and slid it up and down, letting his fingers press against it slightly harder than the rest of his hand.

"M-Malik…please…" Altaïr stopped his words and let out a pleasured moan. Malik was deliberately changing where he suddenly added more pressure or less. "Aah…s-stop." He arched his back and couldn't help that his hips moved in time with Malik's movements. "Mal…st-stop…! I'll…!" And that last press on the head was all it took to make him reach climax. His forehead rested against Malik's shoulder as he spent himself with a helpless moan. He panted against heated skin before he propped himself up enough to gaze into that flushed face with a devilish smirk placed upon its lips that he loved so much.

"You cunning bastard," He slurred, but Malik just kept on smiling. The smile melted into a soft mewl however as Altaïr pressed himself against Malik and also his neglected length.

It didn't take long before Altaïr was just as hard as before. By that time, he'd pleasured Malik to the brink of driving the man mad with lust because he denied the brunette his release. For a fleeting moment Malik couldn't help but think that Desmond must have heard them, but then again, he really didn't care at the moment. All that mattered was that yet again aching length was pressing into him, just like it had the night before night. Only that it now was sliding in much slower and if Altaïr wasn't holding his length like he was he'd surely come right there and then. Shortly after Altaïr had slid in completely, the slow pace he'd set became unsteady as Malik had lost himself completely to pleasure. His hands had wrapped around Altair's shoulders, drawing the other man close to himself.

"F-faster…" He gasped and the pace quickened.

"You're mine…mine!" Altaïr growled as he placed a well aimed thrust that hit that sweet spot deep inside Malik that made him cry out.

"Yes…Yes!" He nearly screamed back as he clawed at Altair's back, desperate for his release. His back arched of the bed in time with another hard thrust from Altaïr. Finally he got his release as Altaïr spent himself for the second time that night.

Altaïr slumped heavily against him and Malik's hands fell exhausted to rest on Altair's marked back. "Mine…" Altaïr mumbled again, his voice starting to sound sleepy as he rolled off Malik and pulled the blanket over them.

"Yours…always…" Malik slurred before he snuggled close to Altaïr. Altaïr put his arms around him, a content smile tinting his lips as he fell asleep.

**I feel somewhat lame for having leant on clichés that much *shame***


	9. Chapter 9

Malik woke to light breathing next to him. He turned around carefully and smiled at the sleeping Altaïr next to him. He reached out and let his fingers trace carefully over Altair's cheek and up into his hair.

The other male stirred slightly and cracked open an eye. "Mmm…Malik?" he called out.

"Shh…sleep," Malik murmured and closed his eyes.

"Alright…"

"Sleep." Malik smiled again and lent up so his lips could caress Altair's slightly.

"I'm sleeping…" Altaïr mumbled into the kiss as his hand reached up and held Malik's head in place.

"No you're not," Malik chuckled and opened his mouth to let the other's tongue in. Altaïr rolled over so he was hovering over Malik, deepening the kiss.

The door to the bed room opened, but it went unnoticed by the two males in the bed. "For god's sake you two!" Desmond groaned as he saw the two in bed. Malik wanted to pull away to shoot an apologetic look at his friend, but Altaïr ignored both his tries to pull away and Desmond's presence. Desmond sighed helplessly at his cousin's stubborn behavior. "The gang is coming over any minute. I called them in for you, so get your ass out of bed."

"Fifteen minutes." Altaïr shot Desmond a glare.

"Two." Desmond countered.

"Ten?"

"Five and that's final."

"Fine, five."

Desmond shook his head as Altaïr dove back and pressed his lips against Malik's just when Malik was about to say something. Malik waved his hand at Desmond as Altaïr pressed his tongue in again. Desmond shook his head again while chuckling slightly before he left, closing the door carefully behind him.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Ezio stared up at Malik and Altaïr who just entered the living room. Most of the main members of Altair's gang were already there.

"We had a…rough night last night, alright?" Altaïr rolled his eyes as Malik coughed slightly before he sat down next to Desmond.

"Doesn't hurt, does it?" Desmond whispered with a teasing grin. Malik swatted at him half halfheartedly.

"So what's going on? There must be something since we were called together here," The guy who liked to talk a lot pointed out. Desmond could never seem to remember the guy's name, and everyone just called him Rafik. Which Desmond found quite confusing since their geography teacher was named Rafiq. In an attempt to help Desmond, Malik had said that the geography teacher was originally from a city in Syria called Acre and Rafik's ancestors came from Damascus. Didn't help Desmond much at all.

"Desmond hasn't told us anything. He said it was for you to say," the guy called Abbas, who made it his personal mission to try and piss off Altaïr, said.

"How thoughtful of him," Altaïr mumbled.

He let his grey eyes scan over them all and when they halted on Jamal, Desmond was almost sure the guy would whimper.

"There is a traitor among us," Altaïr began, but paused. "There was a traitor by my side, which sounds more correct, I would think?" He looked at Malik who nodded.

"Are we talking about Maria then?" Lucy asked with a serious undertone.

"Yes."

"See? I always knew she was up to something," Shaun stated and looked victoriously at Rebecca before he returned his gaze to Altaïr with a puzzled look " What exactly has she done?"

Altaïr shook his head. "Have any of you been attacked randomly by Robert's gang?"

Some people mumbled yes or nodded, not so very surprising all the females confirmed that that had happened.

"Did it strangely enough happen right after you'd been with Altaïr or something?" Malik added.

Everyone pondered for a second before some nods began to occur. Leonardo suddenly rose to his feet.

"She's been ordering attacks because of jealousy!"

Everyone stared at Leonardo before they looked at Altaïr.

"I guess you could call it that. I'd rather call it possessiveness," Malik mumbled.

"But why guys as well?" Abbas blinked.

"Ever heard about homosexuality Abbas?" Ezio asked dryly.

"But surely she'd never think that Altaïr would…" Abbas began before drifting off.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Altaïr arched an eyebrow and managed to get everyone's attention again. It took a few seconds for the words to sink in, and when it did 10% of the group gaped while 90 % stared.

"You've-?" Lucy began to ask, but was cut off by several with the same question.

"Who!" the others blurted out.

"When did my private life begin concern all of you?" Altaïr demanded, slightly embarrassed and also a bit annoyed.

"When you proved your poor taste in women," Ezio said.

"That's your fault. You all pressured me to steal Robert's girlfriend."

"It isn't Robert is it?" Rauf looked a little scared.

"What? NO!" Altaïr looked a little scared himself at the thought.

"Malik…" Everyone went silent and looked at Leonardo, including Malik. Leonardo smiled at them. "It's Malik"

Once again everyone looked at Altaïr who was now studying the ceiling, a slight (nearly invisible) red color tinting his cheeks. It was silent for a while and Malik was studying his hands closely.

"Well…Malik is better than Maria," Ezio finally said.

"Better? Are you kidding? It's freaking awesome!" Rebecca threw herself over Malik.

"About time if you ask me," Rauf added and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, you're a tad slow Altaïr," Shaun said and got a piercing glare from the leader.

"Congratulations you two," Lucy smiled whole heartily.

"If I can get this bundle of hyper off of me, I'll thank you Lucy," Malik groaned as he fought against Rebecca's glomp.

"So, you all consent?" The gray eyes that swept over them dared them to say otherwise. But, by the looks of it, no one disagreed - if they did they kept their mouths shut.

Ezio measured Malik for a while. "I give cousin. You have a far better taste in men than in women."

The gang broke out in laughter and Altaïr just smiled, exchanging a loving look with Malik.

"How would you know Ezio. You're a womanizer, after all," Rebecca pointed out as she let Malik go.

Ezio's face fell a little before he answered. "Well yeah, but I can still see if a man is attractive or not. I mean, you too can think another girl looks pretty, right?"

"Oh right. Still…Gosh! I got this really cute picture of Altaïr and Malik!" Rebecca grinned like a child as the gang laughed again at the grimaces the two new found lovers made.

"But this isn't the last we'll see of her," Leonardo stated as the gang was once again serious. Altaïr had sat down next to Malik.

Their leader shook his head.

"Well first our dear leader has to break up with her," Shaun said sarcastically.

"Bring it on…" Altaïr mumbled.

Almost on cue, the doorbell rang. Rauf leant backwards to glance out from the window.

"It's Maria…"

"Yeah, just make yourself at home. I'll handle it outside…go for a walk or something." Altaïr got up, his hand that had lied comfortably in Malik's hand slid out of the warm grip and hung useless at his side. His face was stern, but his lip quivered slightly.

Then he suddenly leant down and pressed his lips almost desperately against Malik's who automatically put his hand on the side of Altair's face. When he pulled back Malik looked a little dazzled, but Altaïr wore a warm grin.

"One for luck." He winked and left. Not long after that, they heard the door open and close.

Desmond wasn't the only one that sprinted over to spy out from the window.


	10. Chapter 10

Only a few had left Altair's house as the day dragged on. Jamal had left shortly after Altaïr had gone to face Maria, Rauf and Abbas had left after they had eaten lunch with them all, and Rafik, as he for some reason was called, left a few minutes earlier.

It was soon time for dinner and Altaïr had still not shown up, but Aziz and Kadar had arrived after finding his house empty.

"Does anyone hate pasta? 'cus I'm going to make some" Desmond came out from the kitchen.

"I can help you with that!" Ezio sprung up from the chair he had slumped into as he watched Leonardo play chess with Malik.

"Thanks, I'll ask again: does anyone hate pasta?"

"No…" Rebecca was reading a magazine, her back on the floor and her feet on the chair. Lucy sat with her laptop, as did Shaun.

"Pasta sounds nice," Kadar mumbled as he too was reading, lying on the coach and using Aziz's lap as a pillow as said "pillow" watched TV.

Ezio began making the tomato sauce as Desmond tried to find where their cousin had hidden the pasta he bought a few days ago.

"Hey Desmond?" Ezio asked as he peeled the tomatoes.

"Hm?" Desmond reached extra far into the cupboard.

"You have something to do with Malik and Altaïr suddenly finding each other, don't you?" Ezio put the tomato skins in the trash and began cutting them up.

"Maybe…" Desmond tried to feel his way to the pasta.

"What did you do? Give them a magical drink or something, to heighten their courage?"

"It's called Alcohol, my friend," Desmond snorted.

"Pardon?" The chopped tomatoes landed softly in the frying pan.

"During that party I wanted Maria away, not JUST to ease the atmosphere in the gang, but also to help Malik and Altaïr become close again. At least friends I thought, but they did the rest themselves. Aha! Found it!" Desmond dragged the package of pasta out and placed it on the bench.

"But they were drunk." Ezio mashed the tomato pieces so it began to look a bit like soup.

"You know how that works in our family, Ezio," Desmond snorted. "But they didn't remember it the next day, so I kinda 'hinted' it to Malik after we saw Robert with Maria." Desmond filled a kettle with water.

"And then everything went by itself?" Ezio asked as he added some oregano and sweet basil into the sauce as some of the liquid began to evaporate.

"Well, obviously." Desmond put some salt into the heating water.

"They're lucky," Ezio mumbled as he stirred the sauce so it wouldn't burn.

"What's with you Ezio, you've been acting kind of strange lately." Desmond opened the pasta package.

"It's nothing…should I add some garlic in the sauce?"

"Sure, if you can find any. But Ezio, I'm serious. A five year old child could tell that something is up. Lady problems?" The water began to boil so Desmond let the pasta slide out from the package and into the pot.

"In a way you could call it that…" Ezio drawled slowly as he finely chopped a bit of garlic. Desmond looked up from the boiling water and measured his cousin.

"So…gentleman problem then?"

Ezio's head snapped up and the chopping motions halted. "How-?"

"Oh please! The way you acted last morning when certain things were mentioned, your reactions today when you got to know about Malik and Altaïr and of course your questions right now." Desmond began to find plates.

"You're such a girl, Desmond," Ezio growled as he finished the garlic chopping and added it into the pan which held what was finally starting to look like a good, thick tomato sauce.

"So, who is it that the Great Ezio cannot get out of his mind?" Desmond grinned.

"Anything I can help with?"

"Leonardo, you finished the chess round?" Desmond smiled at the genius.

Leonardo shocked his head and chuckled. "Eh, I don't think so. we merely paused as it slipped out that Malik is Altair's lover and no one had seemingly informed Kadar that."

Desmond laughed as Ezio snorted. "Hey Leonardo, you could take the plates to the dining room?" Desmond asked.

"Absolutely!" Leonardo took the plates and left the kitchen. Ezio stared after him.

"Oh, so Ezio has fallen for the great artist?" Desmond sang.

"Shut up or that knife will be your closest friend soon," Ezio hissed as Desmond chuckled.

"Why don't you just confess? Or are you scared that your image as a playboy will be ruined?"

"Of course not," Ezio mumbled and took the pan away from the heat and put the sauce into a bowl.

"Then why do you let Leonardo slip between your fingers? He's already gay, right?"

"It's not that easy…look, I'll talk to you later, okay, 'Mr. Matchmaker'?" Ezio rolled his eyes and left the kitchen with the steaming bowl and the flatware.

"Ezio, you're such a good cook!" Rebecca complimented as she ate the delicious food happily.

"Mother's forced lessons paid off." Ezio grinned.

"Altaïr has been away for quite some time…" Kadar mumbled.

"Maybe Maria clubbed him down?" Rebecca suggested with wide eyes.

"Or maybe she raped him? Come on Rebecca, it's Altaïr we're speaking of here!" Shaun shook his head.

"Hey, Maria is capable of quite a lot." Rebecca glared at Shaun.

"You're really good at mixing drinks, Desmond," Lucy offered in an attempt to change the subject.

"Thanks. I figured I'd run away and become a bartender or something if I wasn't allowed to live here and attend school away from home." Desmond sent Lucy a smile which she quickly replied. A bit too quick, perhaps? She wasn't beginning to like him, was she? Desmond shook the thought off. No way, that's impossible, he told himself.

Everyone went silent as the front door opened and then closed again. The person entering took of their shoes and jacket, before their soft steps sounded in the hallway. A few seconds later and Altaïr stood in the dining room entrance.  
>"Sorry it took so long," He smiled, apologetic.<p>

"How did it go?" Desmond asked after he'd swallowed down some soda.

"Did she try to rape you?" Rebecca chirped in.

"Well she sent rather obvious hints…" Altaïr mumbled before he continued. "I asked her if she was still seeing Robert and she denied, of course. Then I cornered her about the 'trade', and said I had rock solid truth. She wanted to know who'd told me. I said it was none of her business because I know that if I had, she'd just say that that person was trying to ruin 'us'…" Altaïr fell silent again. "Then she more or less begged; she tried to explain that she did it for 'us'. I told her straight out that I didn't want my woman wandering about screwing other guys."

"And then came the bombshell," Kadar stated and Altaïr nodded.

"She said that it didn't really count as she always used condoms with other guys."

"Ew," Rebecca stated.

"Agreed for once, Rebecca" Shaun added.

"So you guys did it ALWAYS without?" Desmond arched a brow.

"Are you insane? I had some suspicions that she slept with others from time to time. I didn't really care since she never seemed to leave me. She even said that she used the 'without rubber sex' as 'special' treats for her boyfriends…" Altaïr paused for a moment. "For some reason I feel used…" He mumbled.

"But are you rid of her or not?" Lucy asked.

Altaïr looked up and suddenly his face broke out into a big smile. He walked over to Malik and put his hands around Malik's torso and rested his head on Malik's shoulder. "I'm a free man, so you'll never get rid of me now, Dear."

Malik halfheartedly slapped Altair's head with a small smile on his lips.


	11. Chapter 11

Desmond smiled a little as he watched Altaïr and Malik on the couch, Altaïr using Malik's lap as a pillow. His cousin had his eyes closed in delight as Malik gently ran his fingertips gently through his hair, and Malik looked like he was enjoying himself.

"Come on lazy ass, we need to do the dishes." Ezio patted him on the shoulder as he walked by on his way to the kitchen. Desmond growled under his breath a little before he suddenly jerked up, remembering Ezio's former words. He got up quickly and hurried after Ezio.

Ezio had already begun washing when he reached the kitchen.

"Well?" Desmond asked.

Ezio looked up at him. "Cosa?"

"You know I don't speak Italian, Ezio, and you know what I'm talking about." Desmond started to clear off the rest of the table.

Ezio sighed and grabbed another plate and began washing it. "Alright, almighty cupid Desmond," His cousin paused for a while. "When I was in junior high…"

"You saved Leonardo from being beaten up by Dante, I know. I asked Kadar."

"Oh…" Ezio said lamely and used some time to start somewhere else. Desmond used some wet piece of cloth to wash of the table.

"Uhm…not too long after I had saved Leonardo and we'd become good friends…I began to notice a few things about him."

"Was he 'out-of-the-closet' yet?"

Ezio shook his head. "But he began to hint things to me…even if he tried to hide it."

"He began to flirt with you?"

"Who is telling the story here, saputello?" Ezio said annoyed. Desmond kept his mouth shut after that - mostly. "Anyways, I didn't say anything on it, but I did try to flirt a little extra with the girls, just to show Leonardo that I wasn't into…those things." He paused again.

"Tuo cosi stupido Ezio…" Ezio mumbled to himself.

"So when Leonardo suddenly confessed to me, I had no idea what I was going to do." Ezio halted his movements and looked down at his hands. "As polite and gentle as possible I told him I wasn't into guys. That 'us' was something impossible between him and me, but I said I didn't want to lose his friendship because of this…I must have hurt him really bad." Ezio's voice grew silent at the end.

"And then…?" Desmond felt he had to push Ezio a little to continue.

"Then we were awkward for two weeks before things went back to normal…" Ezio met his eyes for a brief moment before he looked down again.

"I acted like an idiota! Just to make sure Leonardo had got the message I made sure to make myself the reputation of being a womanizer and a playboy…Ma ´c è crederci? I was such a brat…" Ezio looked angered for a moment, but it was like he gave up right away.

"Then, at the end of junior high, Leonardo came out of the closet…at least in the gang I had introduced him to. Everyone took it nicely and congratulated him…and then Leonardo began to go out with other guys…"

"Let me guess, you became jealous?" That just had to be too cliché right?

"Sì…" Ezio replied as he looked shamefully down at his hands.

"And when we began in high school I gradually fell more in love with him, but I always denied it."

"Dumbass…" Desmond mumbled.

"Taci…!" Ezio hissed back and glared.

"And now, do you think he still likes you 'like that'?" Desmond said after he'd chuckled slightly.

"Non lo so…I mean I don't know," Ezio corrected himself after he'd spoken in Italian. "I'm sorry Desmond, but my mind is elsewhere…"

"Clearly," His cousin stated.

"Fermarti…! Damn it Desmond, I'm baring my soul here and you act all high and mighty," Ezio spat.

Desmond shook his head. "I'm sorry Ezio. I'm just kind of pissed at you on Leo's behalf."

Ezio's anger faded just as swift as it had arrived. "I just don't know what to do…I'm driving myself mad with this Desmond! Soon I'll jump him or something!"

"Why don't you just confess? Or is the almighty Ezio afraid of rejection?" The tone was teasing.

"Lasciam in pace," was the hissed reply.

"Come vuoi" Desmond replied, his Italian was a bit rusty and sounded like hell. "But really Ezio, I'm disappointed! For you to be such a coward..." He could sense how his cousin's aura became murderous.

"Va via!" was the last thing he heard before he entered the living room again. Leonardo looked up at him.

"Something wrong Desmond?"

"Family quarrel," Desmond shrugged

Altaïr snorted before he stretched out a little before he settled back into Malik's lap.

It was common knowledge in their school that Maria had been dumped. It didn't matter how hard she tried to fight the rumor, the evidence were there since it was Altaïr who had a new lover and not her. So everyone knew that she'd been dumped for a guy.

It didn't seem like anyone had a problem with it…or rather no one dared to have a problem with it. Except Robert's gang and they were quickly ignored.

Ezio hadn't spoken to Desmond about his little gentleman problem since that time in the kitchen and Desmond was kind of glad. He had his own troubles to deal with at the moment. Lucy had went and fallen for him, which made him feel really awkward. He had no idea what to do. Sure she was cute and all, but there was something else that had captured Desmond's interest...

"Hello there, Novice," Malik greeted as he approached their lunch table with a big smile on his face.

"Stop calling me novice," Altaïr growled as Malik pressed a light kiss against his cheek before he sat down next to the man.

"You two act like an old married couple," Shaun snorted before he took a bite of his sandwich.

"They ARE an old married couple," Kadar insisted and Desmond nodded. Altaïr huffed.

"Well at least I'm not the wife," He chuckled.

"Oh really? That wasn't how it looked to me last night," Malik purred loud enough for the gang to hear. A lovely red color spread over Altair's face.

"T-that doesn't count!"

"Oh? Sounded like you enjoyed it very much to me," Malik let one finger trace over the shell of Altair's ear and the man actually moaned lightly before he jumped away from Malik, clutching at his ear, just where Malik had touched.

"Damn it Malik, cut it out!" He growled, cheeks burning.

"Sorry love, I'll stop using your sweet spots against you," Malik chuckled as Altaïr grumbled when he sat down again.

"Seriously, your ear?" Shaun snorted. "I'd never moan for that, thank you very much"

Desmond felt heat rise to his own cheeks as certain images filled his head.


	12. Author's note

Author here, I will not continue posting the chapters of boy's creed here on . It's….too stupid I feel, I've read it over and I don't like it, too many flaws and plenty have pointed it out. I appreciate that people take the time to tell me, but after the 20th time with the same notices and I've already known about them, well you're smart so you get it yes?

If anyone by some mystery still want to finish reading this… all the chapters are up on deviantart. Just PM me and I'll give you the link.


End file.
